Nistanya Sasuke
by ViNolEks
Summary: Sakura merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu ketika akhirnya akan bertemu Sasuke, mengingat beberapa hari ini mereka belum bertemu sama sekali karena kesibukan Sasuke yang sibuk kuliah. Namun, Sakura begitu terkejut melihat apa yang dilalukan sang kekasih yang berada di kamarnya. / Warn: OOC / DLDR / SASUSAKU / Short.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuSaku!**

**Warn: OOC :9**

* * *

Saat itu Sakura baru saja pulang sehabis jalan-jalan bersama Ino sepulang sekolah dua jam yang lalu dan dia melihat motor Sasuke terparkir nyaman di halaman rumahnya yang teduh. Memanglah umurnya dan sang kekasih terpaut tiga tahun—dia duduk di bangku SMA sedangkan Sasuke kuliah. Pemuda itu juga belakangan ini sedang sibuk, maka tak heran jika sewaktu-waktu Sasuke berkunjung ke rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Sasuke-kun sedang menunggu di kamarmu, Sakura," konfirmasi Mebuki ketika melihat Sakura lewat di hadapannya.

"Iya, Mama. Sakura tahu, motornya kelihatan nyaman menunggu di halaman."

Mebuki hanya mengikik pelan dan melanjutkan, "Katanya mau ajak kamu makan malam di luar."

Lantas, gadis yang terlihat identik itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Sedikit tidak sabar ingin segera menemui Sasuke mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bertemu. Saking senangnya, Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak bersenandung kecil.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih kencang dari biasanya—sebuah sensasi nyaman yang akan selalu hadir jika itu menyangkut tentang sosok Uchiha Sasuke. _Well_, dia dapat melihat bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Berarti Sasuke benar-benar ada. Rasanya seperti ini kali pertama mendapat hadiah natal.

Otaknya berpikir, mungkin sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke akan menyenangkan. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya dan—

"Sa—!"

—pemuda itu memang terkejut. Sayangnya, Sakura juga tak kalah terkejutnya dari Sasuke. Mata mereka sama-sama membelalak dengan horornya.

Di sana, sosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian Sakura yang terbuka. Posisinya menyamping jika dilihat dari pintu. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengangkat kemejanya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah benda yang tak terduga.

Tangan kekar itu sedang memegang sebuah botol kaca bening yang isinya baru saja disemprotkan pada kemeja biru tua di tangan satunya. Botol itu memiliki semburat merah muda dan membentuk _icon_ cinta. Itu adalah parfum yang dibawakan oleh paman Sakura dua bulan lalu dari luar negeri sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Demi Tuhan, parfum itu mahal dan gadis bersurai merah muda ini bahkan belum pernah memakainya.

Pantas saja isi botol parfum tersebut berkurang secara misterius. Ternyata ... .

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Sakura dan Sasuke berteriak histeris secara bersamaan. Di sela-sela teriakan Sasuke, Sakura menambahkan, "IH, SASUKE-KUN PAKAI PARFUM CEWEEEEK! BERARTI SELAMA INI SETIAP KITA KENCAN—

BUKAN BEGITU, SAKURA—

SASUKE-KUN SELALU PAKAI PARFUM AKU—

SAKURA, DENGERIN DULU—

TERNYATA SASUKE-KUN YANG HABISIN PARFUM AKU—

HABISNYA WANGINYA ENAK, SAKI—

JANGAN-JANGAN SASUKE-KUN BANCI ... AAAAAAA!"

Sasuke terdiam. Perkataan Sakura membuatnya tertohok sebegitu dalam. Apa dia terlihat seperti banci? Sungguh, hatinya kini menangis.

"Sakura, dengerin dulu," rengeknya. Gadis berusia enambelas tahun itu terdiam. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia tertawa sangat kencang. _Uh-oh_, Sasuke semakin menangis dalam hati. Aib yang berusaha dia tutupi selama beberapa bulan ini terbongkar sudah.

Sesaat setelahnya, Sasuke melempar kemeja dan botol parfum di tangannya ke atas kasur. Dengan secepat kilat dia menerjang Sakura, menggendong gadis itu dengan _bridal-style_ dan memutarkan tubuhnya. Sekaligus mendekap sang kekasih dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher Sakura. Sasuke tahu benar bahwa gadisnya mudah merasakan geli—terlebih pada bagian leher.

"Ahahaha! Sasuke-kun, sudah—hahaha! Geliiii!"

"Hn. Ini hukuman karena kamu membuatku malu, Sakura-chan."

"Ih, kamu sendiri—hahaha—yang malu-maluin, Sasuke-kun!"

**Fin.**

**A/N: Ini based on true story! Aku ngalamin hal seperti ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan modifikasi sana-sini tentunya XD**

**Versi asli, sih, aku ngalamin ini sama sepupuku. Pas aku masuk kamar malah mergokin dia lagi nyemprotin parfumku ke kemejanya. Dan saat itu dia mau kencan. Kan enggak banget. Kasian pacarnya huhuhu :''**

**Dan adegan digendong ala bride terus muter-muter itu serius kejadian, mentang-mentang aku ringan hahaha. Well, semoga kalian suka, ya! :D**


End file.
